


Decisions, Decisions

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's not ready to talk, but ironically, Steve is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 7. Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Follows [At Least Nine Dozen Times](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/33136.html).

If Steve hadn't been going out of his mind before, he definitely would be now. Because Danny is obviously the biggest dick on the face of the planet, what with not only leaving him hanging, but then having the gall to come in to work the next day acting like there's nothing out of the ordinary going on. Steve nearly hauls off and punches him a couple times when he gives Steve this smile that says he knows exactly how much he's getting to Steve by ignoring the elephant in the room.

It's going to be a hell of a day, because even when they're in the car on the way to pick up a suspect, Danny refuses to get into it. All he'll say is, "Some of us like to keep things professional while we're working."

Steve clenches his jaw tightly. "Well, if someone hadn't walked off when the time _was_ right, maybe I wouldn't have brought it up now."

"You are too impatient by half, McGarrett. We'll get there; just give it a little time."

Steve wants to say that he _has_ been giving it time, has done nothing _but_ give it time, but then Danny might have questions, and Steve's not sure he's prepared to admit just how much he's been thinking about Danny. "Fine. But we are talking about this _today_."

Danny purses his lips like he wants to argue, but in the end, he just nods. Steve's not thrilled, but there are only a couple more hours left to go; he can make it until then.

***

It seems like the day will never end, but finally, five o'clock rolls around, and Danny no longer has an excuse. Oh, he tries to put Steve off for awhile longer, citing the pile of paperwork Steve knows is less than half the size it was last night, but there's no way Steve is letting him get away with that. Danny apparently knows what's good for him, because he follows Steve into Steve's office only minutes later.

Steve finds it pretty fucking ironic that though he'd been the one initially avoiding talking to Danny, now that Danny doesn't want to talk, Steve wants nothing more. "Look, about last night...." he starts.

And even though he obviously doesn't want to have this conversation, Danny still cuts in. "Yeah, see, what was that? Because you've been acting kind of squirrelly for awhile, and I thought maybe I'd figured it out, that you were attracted to me, right? So I figure, let's test it a little bit; you know, wear something I normally wouldn't, initiate a little bit of physical contact, that kind of thing. And it's working, because you're actually _flustered_ around me, and then what happens? You blow completely past the stage where we figure things out and jump in head first with a motherfucking _live porn show_!"

Steve doesn't even know where to start with that, because there's so much worth addressing. Like the fact that Danny apparently _has_ been teasing him but...maybe not really with the intent to tease. Or that yeah, maybe he did dive right in, but he hadn't _needed_ more time to figure anything out, doesn't want to waste any more time making decisions, because that's just the way he does things. When he's made a decision about something, that's it, time to move things along, because he's _sure_ about it.

"Maybe I already had things figured out," is what he finally goes with.

"Of course you did, because your consideration period for everything is practically non-existent. But some of us like to actually have time to think things through, maybe come to a mutual decision."

Steve frowns, not really liking the way this is turning out, but unable to deny that at least it sounds like Danny could be on board with this whole mutual attraction thing. "So, basically, you just want me to give you some time, is that what you're saying?"

"And he finally gets it."

"Alright, Danny, have some time to think. I won't ask you about it again; you just let me know when you're sure." Steve pauses and moves closer, right up in Danny's space, and leans forward to whisper in his ear. "Keep in mind, though, that I know what I want, and what I want is you. So when I go home, and I'm worked up from spending all day with you," Steve pushes his hips forward just enough so that Danny can feel Steve's cock hardening against his thigh, "I probably won't even be able to wait until after I eat. Might not even make it to the bed, just strip in the hallway, flop down on the couch and hump it until I can't take anymore, and then you know what I'll do?" Danny swallows audibly, and Steve grins. "I'll fuck myself with my fingers until I come, imagining it's you."

Steve pulls far enough back to see the glazed look in Danny's eyes. Thank God he's not the only one in this; that, at least, will make the wait easier. "Right, so, something for you to think about. Probably best if you head home, now," Steve says, all business now.

He doesn't even say goodbye, just leaves Danny standing in his office as he heads home to do exactly what he'd said he would.


End file.
